Freeing Ebony
by angelicevil666
Summary: Ebony hasn't had it easy, she was forced to take part in the savant fights by her malicious blood thirsty father and then she was kidnapped and experimented on by the Darwin group. Taught all her life its better to be on your own but can happy laid back Will Benedict change that and free Ebony from her broken troubled past so he can be her brighter future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Ebony**

Spilt lip, busted up eye, broken nose and one… scratch that now two broken ribs.

My body was starting to reach its limits, my newest opponent a scrawny, dirty, overconfident, drunk hillbilly had me pinned in the corner, his one twig like arm locked against my throat keeping my head pushed against the cold metal of the cage behind me and the other arm delivering repeated blows to my stomach.

I could start to feel my consciousness slowly slipping, my eyes were beginning to close and I could feel my breathing slowing down. The only thing that was keeping me barely awake was the cheers and drunken slurs coming from the crowd of greasy, alcoholic rednecks who had come to watch and find amusement in my excruciating pain.

The hillbilly's bony knuckled fist delivered a blow to the right side of my stomach that sent a reel of pain hurdling throughout my entire body and a river of blood spewing from my mouth… there goes the third rib.

I squinted open my eyes and saw my blood had backfired onto the hillbilly's face and shirt but it hadn't even fazed him, his blows didn't cease and there was a small gleam in his eyes of humour and dominance. God I really hated blokes like this, so full of themselves and way to overconfident for their own good. The fight had started off like every other, he used his telekinesis to throw me around the ring a bit and wear me out knowing fully well that I wasn't allowed to use mine or my gift. And then when the crowd were starting to get really pumped he finally used his gift which to my shock was very impressive considering his physique. With just a small twist of his hand it had felt like my airwaves had caved in, I had started choking for air, I couldn't breathe and had fell paralysed on my knees. Any other day the fight would have been called there and then, I would of excepted defeat and painfully staggered away allowing my opponent to bask in their (cheated) victory, but not today the hillbilly had decided that he wanted to show off to the crowd, he had walked up to me, grabbed me by the hair pulling out a few odd strands of gold and threw me into the corner where he had started delivering punches to my sides and stomach.

_Damn_… I really hated men like this, pathetic weaklings to scared to fight a real man so have to deal with bashing women about instead, pretending they're god's gift to earth. I felt a deep unhealthy fury ignite inside me and I could feel it radiating from my inner core outwards until I was nothing more than a walking bomb… one more punch and I was going to explode. The hillbilly must have picked up on the red hot fury pulsing from my tiny body as his blows started to slowly but gradually cease. The crowd too had gone silent, I could feel the hillbilly starting to panic, he was looking around the faces of the crowd for some kind of instruction of what to do, his breaths became shorter and faster and with that he slightly moved his arm that was still pinning my head to the cage… Big mistake.

He hadn't moved his arm much but it was enough for me to grab it with both of my hands and twist it backwards behind his back. As I twisted my own body in sync I felt a gut retching sensation burst through me, it was my ribs but I didn't care about the pain right now I was going to finish this and show this hillbilly who really wears the pants. With his arm twisted behind his back in a position where I could easily break it I delivered a blow to the back of his right knee which sent him collapsing on the floor, and in a flash I released his arm and instead I put my right arm around his throat and positioned my left arm on his neck with my hand resting on his head. The crowd went still

"Do you know how easy it would be to kill you right now, all I have to is…" I started to slowly twist his head.

"Pl…please…please don't kill me" his voice came out crackled and barely a murmur, his tears were sliding onto my arm camouflaging in with my sweat.

"Why?... You deserve it, three broken ribs you gave me who says you won't do it again to someone else…someone who can't defend themselves… I won't allow it"

His words now were barely understandable now; all I could make out was,

"Please"

"No"

"Mercy", mixed with a lot of crying and sniffling. His pleads meant nothing to me now though, I had already made up my mind.

"You don't deserve to live", and with that I tightened my hold on him and just as I began to twist.

"**STOOOOOPPPPPP!**", boomed out over the ring, I looked up to see my father stood on a high balcony where he could have a better view of the match. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a white fitted shirt that stuck to his muscles. His black hair was gelled back and on his face… a look of pure frustration and annoyance. My eyes were the only ones he met.

"Let him go", and like that my grip on the hillbilly's head loosened and he sprinted away to the other side of the cage rubbing his neck, fear written all across his face. My father sent me a telepathic message,

"_Three broken ribs are going to be the least of your worries when I'm done with you ebony"_, a shiver ran down my spine leaving me breathless. My father closed the link and redirected his attention to the gawking crowd.

"Well done, all have you have passed my secret test. Our one rule and motto which we all oblige by is 'stand alone to live another day', when none of you stepped forward to help this young man" my father waved his hand to the hillbilly sat on the floor wide eyed still holding his neck.

"You all proved your loyalty to this rule… and therefore your loyalty to me. Congratulations drinks fo…"

_**Booooom!**_, a piercing ringing noise buzzed in my ears deafening me for a moment, the side of the warehouse we had been staging the fights in had been blown to pieces and people wearing white one piece suits and helmets came marching into the warehouse, firing their guns at anyone who were fleeing for the doors. I looked up to see my father was no longer there, he had too fled which was never a good thing, if he went running from something it meant that it wasn't to be messed with. I turned in direction to the now giant hole in the wall and started running for the door of the cage…locked

_Shit just my luck_, I gazed up at the cage, this was going to hurt. I grabbed the fence with both hands and started climbing. Climbing the fence felt like a thousand punches from and getting back down wasn't any easier . I estimated the distance from the cage to the hole,

_Hmmmmm, about 20-30 ft, I can do this, _I started running, after about 15ft I grabbed my stomach trying to minimise the burning pain that was causing me so much discomfort. When I reached the hole I had tears streaming down my face and more blood was running from the corners of my mouth.

'_Almost there'_ I thought silently to myself. I started climbing over the fallen pile of bricks when something grabbed me by the waist (which sent more burning sensations running through my body) and hurled me backwards. I started kicking and screaming,

"LET GO OF ME!" then suddenly I felt something hard hit the back of my head and then the darkness enveloped me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ebony**

_**Three years later**_

I lay there and just wait…  
Motionless on the cold steel operating table I wait…and wait… and wait for the pain to commence but it never does. My body is so weak and broken, it's now just a pile of useless numb weight, I feel nothing. Yet despite the numbing sensation circling through my body I'm still fully capable of movement.

"Scalpel", I lift my head off of the table slightly, just enough to see that the so called doctors have moved onto my arms. The senior doctor… Bennett I think his name is was the one who asked for the scalpel and was now making a large vertical incision going from the middle of my right arm all the way down to my wrist. Rich cherry red liquid started seeping out of the cut, drenching my arm in warm moisture. And yet I still felt nothing

Bennett's entourage of hovering nurses began wiping away the blood, even though the blood was still coming out fast it was easy to wipe away as it was so thin,  
_'one of the many benefits of malnourishment and dehydration'_ I thought sarcastically to myself.

Dr. Bennett reproached the operating table which signalled the nurses to reassume their stances behind him. In his rubber glove covered hand was a set of shiny silver tweezers.

I already knew what was coming next yet I still felt my belly churn and do back flips when I saw Bennett push the cool slick tweezers into my arm and begin examining the inside content of it.

With his head still bent down, his attention fully engrossed in my arm he started reciting what seemed to me to be just random words allowed to no one in particular. However when I moved my head to the left where another giant steel table stood, this one inhabited by books and shiny metal objects instead of people I saw a young man (roughly about twenty) with chocolate brown skin and a shaven head wearing blue overalls taking notes of what I can only assume was Bennett's pointless facts.

"No sign of any abnormal arteries", Mr. overalls logged it down in his book.

"Veins seem to be normal also", and again overalls wrote it down.

"Muscles… are slightly smaller and less healthy than average…"

_No shit Sherlock_

"… but other than this one issue are substantially normal." And with that Bennett pulled the tweezers out of my arm and pushed away from the table however only to move to the opposite side.

"Scalpel"

Great we get to repeat the entire process.  
I didn't want to watch Bennett anymore, the way his eyes brightened up when he made the incision and the joy that spread across his face when he plunged the tweezers into my flesh was just gross.

I let my head collapse on the table, the sudden hard contact of the metal sent a wave of dizziness running through my skull. My eyes shut instinctively and before I even knew it I was plunged into a world of nightmares as sleep took over.

"_Come on bunny…mommy's gotta be here somewhere", daddy grabbed my hand and together we started running through the field behind the house daddy had just bought. He had told me that mommy was going to bring home another bunny for us soon so we needed a bigger house._

"_MOMMY!...MOMMY!", I kept shouting for mommy while me and daddy made our way deeper into the field. Running was starting to get harder, I only had little legs and even though daddy was doing more of a jog than an actual run it was still really hard to keep up with him._

_Daddy saw I was getting out of breath so he grabbed me by the sides and hoisted me up onto his chest, I erupted in giggles, daddy knew I was really ticklish. Daddy started laughing as well. I loved it when daddy laughed and smiled. Daddy was always smiling when he was with mommy, that and he would do this thing where he would put his mouth on mommies. I still don't know what that is yet but I do know it's good thing, I can tell from the glisten in daddy's eyes when he moves away and mommy's cheeks get really pink and pretty. _

_Daddy carries on running and I tighten my hands around his neck, we both call out for mommy. Daddy calls out,_

"_MOMMY!" and I do the same,_

"_MOMMY!", soon we're in sync. Daddy slows down gradually so now we're walking; daddy catches a loose strand of my soft golden hair that has escaped from my loose braid and tucks it behind my ear. I rest my head underneath daddy's chin and let the warm august sun wash over my bear arms. I close my eyes and then I hear it…_

"_BUNNY!", it's mommy. My head shoots up, daddy is smiling at me, his eyes are so blue I can see my own reflection in them._

"_come on bunny lets go get mommy", daddy puts me back down and I run straight to where I heard mommy's voice float from. It's not long before I see mommy's equally golden hair spilled on the green grass. She's lying on her back with her eyes closed humming a song that seemed familiar to me but I couldn't quite recall what one it was. I run up to mommy and as she sits up I pounce elegantly on her back. _

_Mommy laughs, it's as beautiful as a bird's song, so sweet and gentle. She looks up and smiles at me, her face is perfect, deep green eyes, creamy skin really pink lips, mommy is beautiful._

"_I found you mommy" I smile and half shut my eyes. Mommy untangles my arms from around her neck and pulls me around her so I'm facing her front._

"_You sure did bunny, that's because you're so smart, why you're going to be the next Indiana Jones" mommy chuckles and I do to._

_Daddy approaches and sits down next to mommy; he pulls me onto his lap and put his mouth on mommy's cheek (still don't know what that's called). Mommy cheeks turn really pink and she smiles, so does daddy. _

"_What did I miss?" daddy pulls me closer to his chest and wraps his arms around me._

"_Well I was telling bunny here that she has the makings of becoming the next Indiana Jones" _

"_Well I could of told her that she's cool, brave, funny, smart… just like me" mommy and daddy both start laughing._

"_So what does she get from me then Michael?"_

"_She's sensitive, gentle, kind, honest, talented and beautiful… just like her mother" mommy smiles showing her crystal white teeth, I tilt my head up and see daddy is smiling as well. I love seeing mommy and daddy so happy it makes me happy. I rest my head against daddy's chest and before I close my eyes I see daddy's hand rubbing mommy's belly is soft circles. I close my eyes and breathe in the summer air._

My eyes dart open and I practically throw myself off the sorry excuse for a bed I've spent the past 1059 nights sleeping in… or is it 1095?  
_Jeez Ebony not important right now…_

I move my hands to my forehead; I'm dripping with hot sticky sweat. I move my hands to the rest of my body, my shoulders, my arms, back, and legs, all of me. My entire body is coated with a repulsive layer of hot sweat. My breaths are harsh and ragged. I move my hand back to my forehead to wipe away the sweat but its only then I realise that its not sweat that covering my arms its blood. I must have been moving around in my sleep and the fresh stitches I had gotten earlier had come undone and blood was now spewing everywhere. I staggered over to the tiny steel door of my cell and stuck my head in front of the small square window on the top of the door.

"Help…help me… hel" I was beginning to hyperventilate and my words were starting to slur. No one could hear me. I started banging on the plastic window as hard as I could. My knees gave way on me and I ended up on the floor my head resting on the cold door. This time I gave into the darkness, I let it sweep over me like a tsunami banishing out the cruel world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ebony**

When I felt myself finally coming back into consciousness, my ears immediately alerted me that I wasn't alone in the room. There were two other people with me, both male, both intelligent and their topic of discussion… me.

I forced my eyes to remain shut while I tried imagining myself a brief picture of the situation I was in. I was sat down (probably in the middle of the room), I couldn't move my hands or feet so they had obviously been bound by straps. I could hear a faint distant whistle of birds coming from the left… there was a window. That would explain why I was situated in the middle of the room close enough so I could still breathe in the oxygen but far away enough so that if I did manage to escape, given my physical state I wouldn't reach the window before the guards had caught me.

The two men's voices echoed when they spoke, so there obviously wasn't a lot of things in the room probably just the two men, me, the chair and maybe a table or desk (and probably some guards for their protection).

_Come on ebony, what else, think harder. _

_**Squeeeeak, **_new footsteps entered the room from behind me. So there was a door, more than likely wooden a metal door wouldn't have creaked like that and it was behind me to the right. I was confident now with what the room was like so I fluttered my eyes open.

I was pretty much correct; I was sat in what looked like an electrical chair in the middle of the room with my hands and feet bound by straps of brown leather. High up in the left corner of the room was a small window, the walls were made of grey concrete as was the floor and in front of me were two men, one of them leaning on a long Victorian styled wooden table that was completely bare.__

Neither men had noticed my awakening so it gave me chance to study each one of them. I started with the man on the left who seemed to be in charge as he was barking commands at the other man who was leaning on the table. He was a very small man probably about 5'6 or 5'7, so pretty much my height. His greying brown hair indicated that he was probably in his late 30's or early 40's, he was very skinny as his suit buried him and he was using really big scientific words, so he was intelligent.

The other man on the right however was completely the opposite. He was a very large plump man and even though he surely could have only been in his mid 20's he was completely bald. He was wearing overalls which meant he was a doctor of some sort so too was intelligent and even though he towered over the other man as he was easily over 6ft, he looked petrified of him. I know… it's the same face I pulled when I spoke with my father.

I coughed to announce my awakening to the two men

_Pretty cliché but it worked_

__Both men spun to face me,

"Ahhh your finally awake Ebony", so I guess was going to be doing all the talking.

"I must say you are far more beautiful than they described you to be", Ewwwwwww cringy I've literally been awake for 5 minutes and I'm already getting hit on by dick over there

"Don't be shy my dear, usually when someone compliments a person that person usually returns the favour with a _thank you_"

"What do you want with me?", I was actually surprised myself with how strong and confident my voice came out, I had more than likely been put on a drip when they found me to rehydrate my system… I guess that explains the small purple bruise on my arm. It was only now as well that I noticed my arms had been re-stitched and this time bandaged up.

Mr. Slick dick rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip and smiled a gesture that made me want to vomit.

"So she does talk" Slick dick chuckled to himself and then propped himself onto the table so he was facing me, his legs barely touched the ground. Tubby had moved closer over to the wall now trying to avoid getting dragged back into the conversation

"Are you still not going to say thank you, don't you like me complimenting your beauty?" and that's when I finally caught on to what he was doing

_Alright Ebony if he's gonna try buttering you up to get information out of you, you do the same_

"Thank you… and I don't mean to question your judgment but I'm sure I'd look a whole lot prettier it you took these things…" I jiggled my wrist a little to show Mr. Slick dick that I meant my restraints

"We're taken off me" I forced myself to smile, and even though my lips were chapped and extremely pale, it worked. Slick jumped off the table his mouth hung open.

"Oh where are my manners yes, Adrian please unbind Miss. Rogue's hands, she is a guest not a prisoner on death row… I mean honestly Adrian an electrical chair the poor girl's gonna have nightmares because of you and your insolence."

"Ye…Yes sir…I'm sorry" Tubby… I mean Adrian darted towards me and began fumbling with the leather restraints holding me back. As soon as Adrian finished releasing the last strap he scuttled back over to his little corner and looked down at his feet. I rubbed my wrists, there was a red mark going around each wrist where the leather had been. Now it was time for me to put the best acting performance on anyone has ever witnessed.

I looked back to Mr. Slick dick to find that he had moved closer towards me which was pretty creepy but I didn't let it show on my face instead I flashed him my most innocent of smiles.

"Thank you, that feels a lot better... do I look prettier?" it made me gag just thinking the words, asking Slick Dick was on a whole new level that I hoped I would never reach again.

"You look radiant my dear, absolutely stunning", I looked down at my hands to give the illusion I was blushing.

'_Now time to pull out the big guns'. _I thought to myself. I asserted my gaze back to slick.

"Excuse me but I feel incredibly silly, you see you know my name and I'm pretty sure you know a lot more about me but I don't know your name or anything about you"

My inner voice chants,  
'_take the bait, take the bait, take the bait'_

"My name is Gregory… Gregory Charles"

'_Got cha' _I think smugly to myself. Now let's see if I can go for third base.

"And what do you do?" there's a hint of smugness on Slick's face when I ask him that troubles me, it's almost as if he wanted me to ask him about his profession. I quickly banish the though away from my mind.

"Have you ever heard of the Darwin group Ebony",

'_The what?', _I shake my head, I've done enough talking for now it's time for Slick to take the lead. He looks at me grimly and starts pacing from left to right in front of me.

"Interesting… I was sure you did. Anyway the Darwin group was named after the genius that is Charles Darwin… Have you heard of Darwin my dear and his theories?"

I recite the name in my head

'_Charles Darwin'_,

I remember reading about him, he was the man that developed our modern day theory of evolution and put forward the theory that men originated from apes. I nod my head to show Slick I understand.

"Well as you then know Darwin developed the ingenious theory men originated from apes. And that is what the Darwin group do; we carry on this incredible man's research to help prove his theories of evolution", so basically Slick here was a total Darwin fangirl, okay that much I get now it's time to go for the home run

"But I don't understand, what does this have to do with me?" Slick stopped pacing and came to crouch down in front of me.

"It has nothing to do with you my dear… it's your kind I'm interested in"  
_'my kind?', _Mr. Slick must have read the confusion and panic written on my face.

"Yes my dear I know what you are, and that's what I'm interested in. Darwin put forward the idea that apes developed into humans, well I my sweet I am here to prove the theory that humans have developed into savants", my mouth went dry, my whole body rigid, that's what all those test had been for, the reason why my body had been cut up for the past three years… to test some crazy impossible obsessive fangirl's theory … this guy was frikin insane. Slicky had picked up on my fear… hell a blind person could of. He smiled long and hard.

"Don't worry Ebony we can't carry out any more tests on you yet"

"Why", my voice was now raspy and broken no longer strong and in control.

"Because I need to find your soul finder first"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**__**; **_**Yay! Finally we're onto Will's POV… Woooo, buzzing!****  
Two new chapters will be added every Sunday so remember to keep reading them  
Favourite and follow freeing ebony and share it with your friends! (Come on guys share the story love), enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 4 **

**Will**

Fitting the seven of us in the black land rover was actually a lot harder than it sounded. It had been easier on the way to the airport.

Victor had gotten missionary headquarters to send two black state of the art Hondas to the house to pick the five of us up, Dad, Victor, Xav, Crystal and me.

The plan was to have two of us in the one car and the rest in the other. Dad had said it was for the best if me and him were put in different cars that way then there was someone in each car who could sense any incoming danger on the way. Because Victor and dad were leading this mission they went in the same car which meant I got stuck with Xav and Crystal in the second Honda.

'_**Yay!, just my luck'**_

I was getting paired with the newly found lovebirds. This meant I had the privilege of spending the first hour of my Saturday afternoon watching Xav and Crystal cuddled up in the back seat listening to them laughing at each other and talk about their plans for the future, a future they were going to spend together.

Secretly I'm envious of my brother, all of them in fact, Zed, Yves, Xav and Trace. They've all found their soulfinders, their other halves and it's a constant reminder to me that time is running out and I still haven't found her yet, it's a thought that cuts me up deep inside.

I pretend like it doesn't bother me though, that I'm happy for my brothers and their soulfinders and honestly I am. My laid back attitude helps shadow my true feelings, the ones I never dare expose to my family.

So when dad said 'Will, you go in the second car with Xav and Crystal', I just smiled and threw a lousy insult and Xav.

'Seriously dad you're teaming me up with twinkle toes?'

Crystal who had been standing quietly next to the car holding Xav's hand had burst out in hysterics. Xav shot me a glare

'Seriously dude let it go it's getting old now', even Victor and dad who had already gotten into their car had started laughing.

'Obviously it really isn't bro', I had pushed off of the mailbox I had been leaning on and walked over to the Honda. Before I ducked my head inside I had seen crystal grab Xav by the wrist and whisper something to him, he had responded with a quick glance at me and a subtle nod.

It had been obvious that Crystal had told Xav in short not be all '_lovey dovey' _(as Sky would of said), especially when instead of sitting in the back with Crystal Xav occupied the seat in front next to me. I could tell they were still mentally communicating thought when Xav would grin every few seconds and Crystal would blush now and again, but I hadn't minded.

I really liked Crystal she was always taking other people's feelings into consideration which I admired about her. I had looked at her in the rear view mirror and smiled, she had understood that I was saying thank you.

The rest of the ride to the airport had been in silence and the time had seemed to go by quicker than I anticipated.

We had only stopped once, outside an old rundown gas station off the highway to pick up the other two agents Hicks and Lowe who were accompanying us on the mission. They were like the female versions of Victor, tough exteriors and straight to the point. All business, no fun.

I did my best to keep my distance from Hicks and Lowe which Is why when we finally boarded the plane I took my seat at the back while the others had occupied the seats at the front.

After the plane had taken off Lowe and Hicks had started taking out thick brown paper files from their bags and passing them to Victor and my Dad. They had begun going over their tactics which I hadn't really been that interested in so I had just closed my eyes hoping that sleep would take over for the next two hours but to my luck it didn't.

I had felt someone's elbow lightly graze my arm. When I opened my eyes I found that Crystal had abandoned her seat at the front and had walked down to the back to take up the one next to me.

"Don't you like flying will?", she asked teasingly

"Well that's kinda hard considering I can't fly Crystal", we both started to laugh which had won us some confused and annoyed glances from my brother's, dad, Lowe and Hicks.

"You know what I mean"

"O, you mean am I afraid of sitting in a huge ball of metal that's flying through the air that could burn down and crash at any time?... no what made you think that?", more laughter erupted from Crystal (she did that a lot… I guess her and Xav really are a perfect match)

"Lucky guess…here take one of these", she reached into the pocket of her blue knitted cardigan Xav had not long bought her for her birthday and took out a small white tablet. I had just stared at her.

"It's okay it'll just help you get to sleep"

"But don't you want it?"

"Nah I'm okay, you look like you need it a lot more than me", I had thanked her and swallowed the tablet. I hadn't had any water on me so I had to deal with just swallowing it using my saliva. My vision had started to go foggy and before I knew it Crystal was shaking my shoulders telling me we had arrived.

We got off the plane and Victor quickly escorted all of us to the black land rover parked roughly about 60ft away from the plane. This is where all the trouble had started.

Lowe and Victor had started arguing about whose brilliant idea it was to just order one car for pick up. Dad and Hicks had thought they could be clever and started trying to rearrange the seats in the car to make more room and me, Xav and Crystal just lingered in front of the car.

"Well this is kind of a downer on the whole secret FBI mission thing, we can't even fit in our ride… you don't ever see this happening on mission impossible", was Xav seriously trying to be funny right now of all times.

"Dude that's a movie… are you really going to compare our lives right now to a frikin movie?"

"What it's true, they never have this problem in mission impossible", was he being serious, did he even realise how stupid he sounded.

"That's because IT'S A MOVIE XAV!" I threw my arms in the air.

"Why don't they just use the boot as well?" Xav and I both looked to Crystal who had been standing quietly with her hands tucked in her pockets, my mouth gaped open.

'_Why the hell didn't you think of that dipshit?', _my conscience screams at me. Xav ran up to Crystal and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist pulling her close to him.

"Sharp thinking there flying cupcake" Xav kissed Crystals cheek fiercely which made her blush. I didn't need to see this do I wander over to my father who's still wrestling with the driver's seat.

"Hey dad why don't you and Victor go in the front, Lowe, Hicks and Xav can sit in the back, crystal can sit on Xav's lap and I'll sit in the boot?" Hicks and my dad both looked at me astonished ( as you can probably tell I don't get many good ideas)

"It was Crystal's idea", their mouths closed and the look of astonishment vanished from their eyes. Crystal having a good idea… easier to believe (and balance has been restored)

"Good idea…Victor we've got…" Victor had already ended his dispute with Lowe and they were both walking over to the land rover.

"I heard and yeah that'll work, it'll be best as well Will if you sit in the back then we have someone guarding the front of the car and the back… double protection", I nodded.

It took about ten minutes for us all to get loaded into the car (most of the time was spent of trying to get Xav and Crystal in seeing they were so tall). I sat in the boot of the car with the guns Lowe had bought with her.

Victor took a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and started passing it around the car.

"This is the subject of our mission", the paper was passed to me and on it was a photo of a girl probably no older than 9, she had golden hair that hung around her waist in loose curls, her skin was a warm peachy colour with very pink cheeks, her eyes were a grey-ish blue colour and her face was covered in baby fat.

"As you all know two months ago Michael Rogue escaped the net's confinement facility, it is our number one priority that we capture him before he can harm any civilians. The only problem is we have no reliable leads as to where he's hiding.", Lowe butted in.

"If finding Rogue is our major priority then why are we wasting our time with this girl?", point well made.

"This is Michael Rogue's daughter Ebony Rogue", my head darted back to the picture.

_WHAT!_

How could this little girl who looked so innocent and sweet be related to Michael Rogue a blood thirsty killer with no conscience what so ever.

"Three years ago she was taken by the Darwin group, it's important that we liberate her before the Darwin group do anything too drastic to her that makes it impossible for us to get the information we need. Crystal it's your job to locate her in the building for us, you and Xav stay here then and wait, the rest of us shall proceed into the building and attain the girl… everyone understand"

Everyone in the car nodded, then silence.

I looked at the photo one last time before slipping it into my own jacket pocket then I turned to stare outside the car

It started raining.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Notes; **_**hey guys so I'm spoiling you this week.  
You guys get your 2 new chapters on Sunday AND…here's a bonus chapter ****  
thank you for all you new comments they are well appreciated.  
(SPOILER: WE FIND OUT WHAT EBONY'S GIFT IS :O)**

**Chapter 5**

**Ebony**

_Soulfinder? 1_

_What the hell is a soulfinder?_

Gregory (although slick was starting to grow on me) was still crouched down in front of me; his smile reminded me something of an evil Cheshire cat's, abnormally huge and so sinister looking that it would haunt a grown man's nightmares.

"Why do you look so bewildered Ebony? Did you assume I wasn't aware of soulfinders as well as savants? Because you know you can't have one without the other."

'_What's this dude talking about?', _my conscience's voice rings through my head, sounding equally as perplexed as I can only assume I looked judging from Gregory's dirty smug expression.

I saw something move in the corner of my right eye, when I spun my head instinctively I noticed Adrian had started slowly shuffling as discreetly as he could so we wouldn't notice him (although he was unsuccessful of course) towards one of the guards who had just entered the room. Even Adrian didn't look disturbed by the mentioning of a soulfinder.

Actually looking closer it seemed that Adrian was more interested in whatever this guard was telling him and judging by his expression it wasn't good news. Panic was written all across his face. Panic and a hint of what I could only guess as fear.

Beyond them I could see that the partially rotting wooden door that earlier had been bolted shut was now hanging half open. The guard talking to Adrian was in such a state and panicking so much he had completely forgot to dead bolt the door after he entered (rooky mistake).

Looking beyond Adrian and the guard, I saw outside the room I was being confined a stampede of figures running frantically in both directions. Their faces were hidden by crystal white helmets and skin tight white leotard suits covered their bodies. Each individual had a gun (which I can only assume was loaded) grasped tightly in both hands at the ready. They were the same soldiers I had encountered three years ago, the ones who had bought me to this hell hole.

Something was coming and judging by the amount of artillery these soldiers were carrying, it was bad ass.

Judging by how frantic and fast the soldiers were as well I determined that this threat was coming fast, that meant I had precious little time (probably about 5-10 minutes if I was lucky) to get the answers I wanted from Mr. Slick and make a clean get away.

'_Right Ebony', _my inner voice speaks  
_'You have ten minutes forget about the soulfinder shit, find out how much this guy already knows about savants and then get out as fast as you can'._

I usually always listen to my conscience, it had never let me down before but there was something about this soulfinder thing that intrigued me, something oddly familiar about it that I couldn't quite pin point. I twist my head back around. Mr. Slick had moved back to stand in front of the table. He leaned his hands on the oak wood and cocked his head up.

"You know what a soulfinder is Dr. Charles?", My words come out so fast I worry whether or not he actually could understand me especially when he remained silent for a few moments but my doubt is washed away when he shakes his head back and forth while deeply chuckling to himself.

"Of course I know what a soulfinder is Ebony, I've done my homework as you've probably already guessed."

"HA!, homework? I'm no expert but last time I checked Dr. Charles professors weren't telling their students to go home and cut their parents up to see what's inside.". My conscience nods her head approvingly, sarcasm had always been one of my greatest talents.

"Well I am an expert and if I remember correctly you wouldn't know anything about school Ebony, seeing as you've spent more time helping your father pummel innocent people to the ground and steal their money than learning your ABC's."

'_HELPING…PUMMEL…INNOCENT?'_, now I was pissed off.

Slick was comparing me to my father, grouping me and him as the same just because we share the same blood. I am nothing like my father he is cold, heartless, without mercy, nothing like me I can't stand people who hurt others for their amusement. The only thing me and my father actually do have in common is our last name and we both share an explosive temper that is seriously in need of sorting out, a temper that slick was about to discover.

I could feel the blood circling through my body begin to bubble, just like lava in a volcano before it erupted. I clenched my fists tightly together, luckily because I wasted so much of my time in here biting my nails down (because there was nothing else to do) so now they were literally nothing it didn't hurt and my nails didn't pierce my skin.

"You don't know anything about me" I clench my teeth together too like my fists trying to suppress my anger but I can feel myself slowly losing control. Any second now and I knew I was going to erupt.

Even though the anger radiating from me should of been visible to anyone from the way both my hands and teeth were clenched and the burning fire in my eyes was literally screaming '_I'm going to kill you', _Slick didn't flinch of hesitate even the slightest, instead he remained still and poised. His smug expression evident as ever which just sent a wave of agitation wash over me.

"On contrary, I know everything about Ebony. I know when and where you were born, I know about all your living relatives' names and addresses, where you've lived, hell I even know the little things about you like your shoe size, your favourite colour, book, movie. Ebony I know everything"

_What !_

He knows all that stuff about me. Earlier I would have been incredible freaked out but now every time he spoke the burning lava inside of me raised another inch and I was nearly at spilling point.

"I even know about your mother".

That was it the volcano was finally erupting!

It had been so long I had been worrying that when the time finally came I wouldn't be able to remember how to control my gift, but it was like riding a bike you never really forgot. When the moment came everything just came flooding back to me. I flung my hands open and I felt the steel shackles holding back my legs loosen freeing my ankles in the process.

Slick's face had drained of all colour in that one sharp moment and he was now staring blankly at me as if he couldn't quite grasp what was going on. I slowly raised to my feet (I was being cautious of my balance) and stared down at Slick who was now beginning to crouch down onto his knees, tears were in his eyes and he had in hands raised in defence.

"Wha…What is this?", he stuttered his words slowly never breaking eye contact with me.

I looked to both my hands that were opened fully in front of my chest with my palms facing upwards. Hovering above them were thousands of tiny long needles with ends so sharp they could easily cut through skin.

This is my gift.

I had manipulated the steel shackles that had been restraining my ankles and feet to become the incredibly thin sharp needles that now floated above each of my palms.

All the anger, the fear, the loneliness, everything I have felt over the past three years that I had buried quietly inside of me I finally let out in one giant outbreak.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother!", my voice comes out in an ear piercing screech. Whatever was attacking the building was by now definitely aware of my presence but I didn't care anymore. The only thing that was being processed in my head was I had to hurt this man for mentioning my mother and putting me through unimaginable pain for the past three years.

Slick is now practically cowering under the hard oak table. His hands are still raised to me, his cheeks are covered in tears and his eyes are red and swollen.

"Please don't hurt me… please…I'm sorry…just, just don't hurt me I have a family". His words are muffled by his cries and sniffling.

I became aware that Adrian was screaming for help while the guard he had earlier been talking to was shouting at me to put my hands behind my head and get on the floor. I could sense he had a gun in his hand but I didn't care if he shot me, I was already broken, there wasn't a lot more that could hurt me, but I could and I was going to hurt this man that hurt me.

_Karma's a bitch_

I looked deep into Slick's eyes.

"So did I". In less than a second I had raised my hands in the air, raising the needles with me and when I was just about to throw my hands forward towards Slick, so the needles would go flying through him and kill him instantly, something large and extremely heavy tackled me to harsh concrete floor (which had definitely left me with a broken nose) pinning my arms behind my back.

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!_

I try and wriggle my way out of whatever is on top of me. I squirm from left to right and kick my legs everywhere but it's not use, whatever is on top of me is too heavy for me to throw off me.

"GET OFF ME!...LET ME GO…I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU!".

Someone's hand grabs hold of my neck and I feel something pinch the other side. The last thing I remember hearing was something about twinkling toes and then darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Victor**

"Okay guys do all know your jobs?" I turned my head so I could face the two agents, my brother's and Crystal. They were all nodding at me bar one.

"What was my job again?" I rolled my eyes. Xav was sat in the back with Crystal sitting happily on his lap, a blank expression on his face and his hand was half raised in the air like a child. I hung my head and a long irritated sigh escaped my mouth.

'_Why did you bring him along again',_ my inner voice whines.

I raise my head and look squarely at Xav.

"Crystal is going to identify where the target is in the building then me, dad, Will, Lowe and Hicks will proceed inside the building and attain her. YOOOOUUUUURRRRR (I stretched the word out so Xav would understand) job is to stay here with Crystal and be ready when we come back. The target will definitely be in need of medical assistance and that's what you're for."

Xav gave me a thumbs and nodded slowly with a stupid grin on his face.

"Got it bro", I shake my head in annoyance and turn my attention to Crystal who was sitting quietly on Xav's lap, her head was squished against the roof of the car from where she was so tall.

"Are you ready?"

She shakes her head and I turn to the glove compartment in the car. From it I produce a clear plastic bag with a small silver bangle with the words _'Little Bunny'_ engraved on it inside. I pass the bag to Crystal and without being told she takes the bangle out and presses it between the palms of her hands. Her eyes close as she concentrates and her breathing begins to slow down.

Everyone in the car stays silent and when I look at Xav I see his arms are wrapped protectively around Crystal's waist, he now looked on edge.

Last time we had asked Crystal to locate someone was one month ago when we were trying to find Rogue. It had all started off really well, Trace had been able to produce one of Rogue's rings from the evidence locker at headquarters for Crystal to concentrate on and Crystal had said she could see a underground tunnel but then Crystal's nose had began to bleed and she had passed out. When she woke up she had told us that the last thing she remembered was walking through the tunnel and then it had felt like a wave of incredible power had suffocated her.

Xav had been wary about Crystal using her gift again just in case she got really hurt this time but she had insisted that she wanted to help any way she could and eventually he had agreed to it.

"Twelfth floor…third door on the left". Crystal's eyes shot back open.

"That's where she is…twelfth floor third door on the left". I nodded an indication that it was time to go. Lowe and Hicks exited the cars first and went straight to the boot to let Will out and get the guns, dad was next to follow.

Xav still had his arms wrapped around Crystal's waist and he was whispering in her ear. I didn't bother with any goodbyes; I made my leave silently allowing my brother and his soulfinder to have their brief moment.

I retreated to the back of the car to join the rest of my squad. Lowe and Hicks were huddled around the boot pulling out various types of guns. To the left Will and my dad were both loading two giant shotguns in their hands with bullets and I could see Will also had a USP tucked in the band of his pants, which I even have to admit made him look pretty bad ass. I began walking over to the boot.

Hicks had finished picking out her guns, she had gone for a MP5,semi auto and like Will she had positioned a gun in the band of her pants except instead of a USP Hicks had gone for a MAC 10. She walked past me and gave me a subtle nod before going to stand with my dad and Will.

Lowe was still going through the guns in the black duffle bag she had bought along. I stood next to her and began rummaging through the contents of the bag myself. Lowe picked up an m9 knife and tucked it into her right boot which for some reason I found kind of hot.

"_Not now Victor", _my conscience warns me but I can't help myself.

"Don't you like guns Lowe?" I keep my head down but I can tell she's smirking from the tone of her voice.

"I got nothing against guns Benedict I just prefer knifes… call it personal preference if you want". She picked up an AK47, Russia and stalked off, her black pixie cut hair blowing in the wind, I grin, I always have had a thing for girls with short hair.

I chuckle to myself before picking up a M4A1,America and two Bulpup America's, then I march over to the others waiting patiently for me.

"Does everyone know the plan?", everyone nods at me.

"Good…dad remember you stay at the front and will…" I turn my head to make sure he's paying attention (because you never know with him)

"Yeah?...", good he's listening.

"You stay at the back, if you sense any danger make sure to tell us understand?". My dad and brother both nod.

"Good let's go"

We all begin walking up the crumbling concrete steps that lead up to the building. It's massive (which really isn't an exaggeration), there must be at least 15 floors.

The building itself was hideous. It was covered in a grubby white paint and even though it was late and the only form of light we had was the light coming from the windows of the building it was easy to see the countless amount of graffiti on the lower part of it. Some of the bottom windows had been smashed and the glass had been replaced by planks of wood and toilet paper had been thrown over the gargoyles that sat motionless on the stone railing that surrounded the front of the building.

'_What a shit hole' _I thought to myself and I'm pretty confident that everyone else was thinking the same thing as they all looked just as repulsed as me.

We got to the door and dad entered first followed by Lowe, Hicks, me and finally Will. The inside wasn't any better. The entrance was long narrow corridor, the walls were the same grubby white colour as the building and the floor was just concrete. At the end of the corridor was a flight of stairs. Dad too had spotted them and turned to face me for instructions.

"I don't sense any danger Victor"

"Okay Crystal said the twelfth floor, let's go and remember watch your backs". We go to the end of the corridor and began ascending the stairs.

When we got to the third floor dad stopped suddenly and raised his hand in the air, a sign for us to stop as well.

'_Whats wrong dad?', _I began speaking telepathically to be safer.

'_I sense a very dangerous presence Victor'_

'_I sense it too dad', _that was Will

'_Can either of you sense where it's coming from?'_

'_No it's like a bell in my head the louder it rings the more dangerous the threat and right now… well let's just say it would put a police siren to shame… what about you dad can you sense where it's coming from?'_

'_I can't pin point the exact location, all I can tell is that it's coming from higher up in the building…what do you think Victor?'_

'_Higher up in the building?...It's gotta be her, a human's presence wouldn't be as strong as what your describing… but it's probably best now if we communicate like this and pick up the pace, Will make sure to tell Lowe and Hicks about this got it?'_

'_Sure thing', _Will shut off the connection leaving me and dad.

'_You know dad if this presence is as strong as your saying you not going to be able to pick up on new dangers coming our way'_

'_I know son, we're just gonna have to be extra careful now'. _Dad shut off the connection and began continuing up the stairs, as did we.

We were almost to the eighth floor when we heard shouting and the stomping of feet coming from below us. Lowe looked over the railing.

"Shit, there's soldiers coming they've found us!"

_Damn!_

"Okay guys move and move fast".

"Hold on…", Hicks had stepped away from my farther

"You guys go on I can handle these lot"

"HELL NO!, your my responsibility Hicks I'm not having you go kill yourself because you want to be a hero". She didn't even flinch when I shouted which surprised me. Lowe stepped forward and put a hand on my bicep.

"Trust her Victor she can handle it, plus once she's finished with them she can head back outside to keep an eye on your brother and that girl."

"Okay but don't do anything stupid Hicks". Hicks saluted at me mockingly and me, dad, Lowe and Will continued up the stairs. It hadn't even been two minutes yet when we heard the first firing of gun shots coming from below us followed by the ever recognisable sound of Hicks's voice and laughter which for some reason made me smile. Lowe started laughing as well.

We were half way along the eleventh floor when we heard a high pitched scream echo throughout the building

'_Don't you dare talk about my mother!'_

Will had somehow managed to get at the front and had stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell was that?". It was her and she was pissed by the sounds of it

"Run!". We all sprinted up the final set of stairs. My lungs were on fire and my vision was all blurred but we were almost there. Outside the third door on the left was a bald plump man screaming for help

We ran passed him into the room. Inside was a soldier pointing a gun at a girl with blonde hair and above her hands were…

'_Are those needles?'_, I ask myself. That's when I saw the middle aged man cowering under a wooden table opposite the girl and then it snapped in my head and I understood what was going to happen.

'_Lowe stop her!'_

Lowe tackled the girl to the floor just as she threw her hands in the air, if we would of come any later that poor bastard under the table would have been grated cheese.

Dad went over to the quivering man under the table and restrained him while me and Will stood staring at the girl thrashing about underneath Lowe.

"LET ME GO… GET OFF…IM GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!", this girls screaming was giving me a headache.

'_Shut her up Lowe'_

'_Got it'_, Lowe took out a needle and stuck it in her neck .

I turned to my brother who was just stood there staring at the girl bewildered.

"Will tell twinkle toes we're on our way", Will snapped out of his little trance and nodded. I looked back to the girl who was now asleep.

'_Well that went pretty well'_, I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: **_**Okay guys so I know the last chapter was pretty long and I'm pretty sure this chapter's gonna be just as long because we finally get to see some action **** (I know you all love it really haha) remember to favourite and follow freeing ebony (and me of course) and share it with your friends**

**Chapter 7**

**Hicks (Seren)**

_21 seconds..._

I stand patiently loading my MP5,semi auto with bullets.

_15 seconds…_

The sounds of the soldiers stomping boots get louder with every passing moment.

12_ seconds…_

I take out my MAC 10 to make sure that too is fully loaded then tuck it back securely in the band of my pants.

_7 seconds…_

They're voices are louder and their commands are now understandable

"Don't kill any of them, they can be tested on as well"

_4 seconds…_

'_Tested?', _my conscience recites. Ha they actually think they have a chance of capturing me, please.

_2 seconds…_

I'm going to kill all of them, that's my job

_1 second…_

And after all… I love my job

_Times up _

The first thing I see is the top of their immaculate white helmets ascending the stairs and that's all the queue I need. I push off into a furious run towards the soldiers' gun in hand at the ready but instead of running straight down the stairs I make sure i do it in style.

I steer off slightly to the right and carry on running until I come to the part of the handrail that slopes downwards. I hold my MP5,semi auto in my right hand and place my left hand on the handrail. I jump onto the handrail and began sliding down the staircase while shooting the soldiers who had only just became aware of my existence.

"WOOOOO! Take that you bastards ha ha ha ha!"

The fact that they were all stood in a line going up the stairs made it easier to shoot them. Killing two birds with one stone, except in this case it was more like killing 6 soldiers with one bullet.

'_HA now this is how to kill in style'_ , my conscience screams like a groupie at a concert.

I continue sliding down the handrail leaving a trail of dead bodies on the staircase. My adrenaline is pumping and i can barely contain my excitement.

By the time I've gotten to the sixth floor the first wave of soldiers are dead.

"Clean up on aisle seven ha ha ha ha". These were the times when I was proud of my gift which if you haven't guessed already is killing.

I never used to understand my gift at first, all the other savants I knew had gifts that were extraordinary that humans could never do, like I remember this one girl Tabatha (although everyone just called her tabby) she could absorb any type of energy and magnify it, so if you say gave her a lighter she could absorb it through her hand and turn it into a nuclear bomb if she wanted to.

So you can probably see why I was confused seeing as humans can kill people and all, but I eventually realised of course that I was really good at killing (I mean like frikin AMAZING). I remembered before I took down and entire underground savant gang who were armed and everything with nothing more than my bare hands and a needle.

But of course having the gift of being an incredible killer, did get me a lot of crap from people saying I was going to eventually go rogue and become a nut job serial killer. But of course I showed those dicks wrong and now look at me I'm the net's highest ranked field agent and the only people I kill are the ones who deserve it.

Speaking of the ones who deserve it, I redirect my attention to the staircase behind me leading from the fifth floor up, where a new wave of soldiers wearing the same stupid white leotard outfits as the ones I just disposed of were running up.

I grab the spare set of rounds out of my back pocket and reload my MP5 slowly taking my time making sure the first line of soldiers who were now on the same level as me saw me handling my gun.

The soldier in the middle raised his gun at me. I glimpsed up at him, his face was covered by a helmet as well as the others but I could tell he was nervous from the way his hands were shaking as he aimed the gun at me. I asserted my attention back to my own gun.

"Drop the weapon and pu…", I took one hand off my gun and put my finger to my lips.

"Don't interrupt me I'm busy a moment", I went back to my gun and finished loading the final bullet.

"I said drop the weapon and put your hands…"

_**BANG!**_, the bullet struck the soldier in the middle of the throat and he fell backwards instantly on the floor, all the soldiers scuttled away from the body.

"Now are any of you…", I indicated to the soldiers with my gun that was still in my hand.

"Going to interrupt me as well?", the remaining four soldiers in the front line all aimed the guns up at me. I shook my head and sighed heavily even though secretly my conscience inside is jumping up and down.

"Your funeral guys" I reached into the pocket of my leather jacket and pretended to throw something in the air. When the soldiers looked up, they lowered their guns slightly.

'_It's off to work we go", _my conscience sings merrily. I lift up my own gun and begin firing from left to right and one by one each soldier went down.

I walked towards the stairs, there was a cluster of soldiers (roughly about 20-25) stood in a small group at the bottom. All their guns were aimed at me.

"Drop the gun and put your hands up otherwise we'll have no choice but to use force". I smile, my adrenalin level has blown through the roof and I was up for a challenge right now.

"Promise?"

"I'm warning you miss if you show any signs of attack then we will take open fire on you".

'_Gooody'_, my conscience nods approvingly at the idea forming in my head. I raise my MP5 and randomly shoot at one of the soldiers. It hits him in the leg and he goes down pulling two more with him

"Like that ?", I sling the gun over my shoulder and laugh at them, this was going to be fun. The guard in the middle who now I can only guess has taken full leadership rips the helmet off his head to reveal actually a pretty cute (but furious) face… to bad I have to kill him.

"Kill the bitch !", he screams at his men throwing his arms in the air towards me. The soldiers take their stances and begin aiming their guns but I'm already one step ahead of them all.

They begin shooting their bullets as I sprint over to the hand railing to the right, I grip the MP5 in my hands tightly. When I am only a few feet away from the metal hand railing I don't stop running, I quicken my paste and launch myself onto the railing, then immediately push off of it. They're bullets stop for a brief second as they all stare in amazement as I launch myself from one side of the staircase to the other.

I land awkwardly on my feet (but nothing feels broken) right behind them. All the soldiers turn to stare at me in amazement. I smile sweetly and curtsy before raising my gun to them and firing.

In the first 47 seconds 16 are dead.

'_Only 9 more to go'_, my conscience proclaims joyfully. I fire another shot from my MP5 but nothing comes out. I reached for my pocket.

'_Damn I'm out…well I guess I'll have to use the MAC 10 now'_

As I go to retrieve the MAC from the band of my pants two guards come at me, one from the right and one from the left. I notice the one on the left has a knife while the other has a gun.

Lefty comes at me first, he swings the knife at my mid section but I manage to dodge backwards and avoid the blow. Then he tries aiming for my left shoulder, he swings the knife downwards but I twist my body to the left so he misses. He attempts the same attack on my right and again I dodge this time when I twist my body to the right, I turn quickly so I'm centred again and kick lefty in the stomach with my boot which sends him stumbling backwards.

Just as I back away from lefty righty comes up behind me and wraps his gun around my throat trapping me. I try pulling at the gun but it won't budge I have to give righty some credit he's strong and to top it all off lefty was quickly recovering from my blow and moving towards me.

'_Think Seren, DON'T JUST STAND THERE', _my inner voice wails.

I move my hands away from the gun around my neck and using my right elbow I deliver a blow to righty's stomach which sends him stumbling backwards. I spin to the right and grab righty's hand (that has the gun in) just and lefty is mere inches away from me. I push the gun into his stomach and press the trigger, then I spin it upwards so its pushed against righty's throat and press the trigger, they both go down.

'_Only 7 more to go'_

I throw righty's gun on the floor and pull out the MAC 10. I shoot at the soldiers and 4 more go down. Now there's just three of us including the cute one who called me a '_Bitch'_.

Cutey is beginning to panic, his eyes start to widen and his breathing quickens but what he did next is what surprised me the most. He threw the guard in front of him at me and darted down the stairs.

_What a chicken shit…kill the bastard!', _my conscience screams. But first I'll have to deal with these two soldiers. I swiftly break the one's neck that Cutey had launched at me and then shoot the remaining one with my MAC.

'_No lets go get that son of a bitch'_, I nod to myself and begin pursuing Cutey down the stairs. I'm a fast runner and in a matter of seconds I'm only one flight of stairs behind Cutey.

By the time I've reached the end of the stairs Cutey's already out the door. I quicken my sprint and burst through the oak door. I see him he's halfway down the concrete stairs. I don't even have time to process my actions before I know It I'm launching myself off of the top step and I land on Cutey, we both go rolling down the stairs.

When we finally hit the bottom I'm on top straddling him, I put my gun to his throat, he's crying and begging I be merciful. I can sense the two kids who came with us are watching

'_Good',_ I think lets show them how messed up the world is.

"You never abandon your comrades to save your own ass do you understand?" I whisper in Cutey's ear. I don't let Cutey even attempt to answer me back. I dig the gun deeper into his throat and pull the trigger. He dies instantly.

I rise from the ground and walk over to the kids staring wide eyed at me, I just look at them. The girl says nothing, they boy just nods like he understands.

It's only a few minutes after that the rest of them are bursting out of the building. The brother Will I think his name is, is holding a girl in his arms and rushes her over to the boot of the car. The boy who nodded at me gets in the back with her.

Victor tells everyone to get into the car. As I open the car door he looks at me and grins

"Good to see you still breathing", I laugh.

"It'll take a lot more than a bunch of lame ass soldiers wearing fancy leotards to kill me". We both get in the car and Victor drives off.

I look behind me at the building one last time.

'_What a shit hole'_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_** Hey guys I'm really sorry I didn't upload I was really ill in hospital but chapters will resume now every Sunday unfortunately it'll only be one chapter now as I have to start studying for my exams. Thank you all for your new comments! Enjoy this new chapter**

**Chapter 8**

**Ebony**

_I watch paralysed as the small man levelled the brass end of his cane to mommy's face and then swung it full force at the side of her head._

_I bit down harder on my lip to stop any whimpers escaping my mouth as I witnessed mommy fall helpless to ground._

'_mommy?...'_

_Mommy had told me not to talk even telepathically when she had told me to go hide in the closet but it didn't look like mommy's chest was moving and I was scared._

'_Mommy?...mommy answer me!'. _

_Even with my little hands pressed tightly against my ears I faintly heard mommy make a deep grumbling noise which sent a huge wave a relief washing over me. _

_I asserted my gaze back towards the little man who had hit mommy. He was pulling out a white hanky from the pocket of his black suit and started wiping off flecks of blood from the top of his cane._

…_blood?_

_I looked back towards mommy…yes there was thin trail of blood trickling down the right side of her head. _

_I felt my heart swell up in my throat and tears sprang from my eyes as I helplessly watched mommy crawl over to her and daddy's bed and try and pull herself up using one of the wooden posts. _

_The little man smiled as he saw mommy drag herself along the floor. He nodded towards two men who wearing white ballerina suits and holding really big black sticks. They walked over to mommy and hauled her away from the bed back towards the little man who was still smiling._

_Each man grabbed one of mommy's arms and lifted her up slightly so she was kneeling in front of the small man who was now towering over her. _

"_Where is she?". The small man had a very harsh voice that sent chills running down my spine. _

_Mommy didn't answer him, she just hung her head loosely letting it faintly sway, her golden hair hiding her face. The little man's mouth hardened into a straight line and his eyes flared red. _

_He stalked towards mommy, grabbed the back of her hair and wrenched her head upwards fiercely so their faces were mere millimetres apart. _

"_I SAID WHERE IS SHE !". The startling sound of the man's savage scream sent me hurtling further backwards into the closet behind daddy's many large suits._

"_I don't know what you're talking about" . More tears cascaded down my face. Mommy sounded so broken. _

_The little man released his grip on mommy's golden hair and using the back of his hand slapped her hard across the face. Mommy let out an ear piercing cry that made me flinch and when I looked closer I saw that the little man's ring had sliced open mommy's left cheek so more blood was spewing from her face. _

_The little man crouched down so he was eye level with mommy, _

"_Fine if you're not willing to cooperate" He elegantly raised himself so he was stood prim and proper again and began walking away towards the door. He opened it and behind him walked in a tall slender woman with chocolate coloured skin, her head was shaven bald and she wore a long black cloak that reached her feet. _

_Mommy's face paled and her breathing quickened, this made the little man laugh._

"_I take it you know who this is then judging from your reaction hmmm?...Well then I won't need to waste any more time explaining what Navadiah is capable of do I?"._

_He didn't wait for mommy to answer this time instead he turned around to the lady with no hair and picked up her hand while gently caressing it with his own._

"_Find her my sweet." _

_The lady nodded obediently and walked to the centre of the large room. Closing her eyes she began deeply inhaling and exhaling. She hovered her hands in the air from left to right, almost like she was playing the piano and she began reciting words in a language I didn't know._

"_havada diano …setay elrik omounto ..kelvou pien…". The lady stopped mid sentence, her eyes shot open and she stared directly at the closet I was hidden in. She raised her arm and pointed one of her twig like fingers at it._

"_I sense a great amount of power radiating from that closet". I dragged myself further backwards into the closet the harsh material of the chocolaty coloured carpet cutting my skin until my back came into contact with the cool wooden backboard. _

_All eyes were on me._

"…_she's in there". _

I caught my breath as I woke and flung myself up into a sitting position, a move I too soon regret.

"Arghhh!"

My right hand automatically goes to my head digging whatever sorry excuse for nails I have left into my scalp. It feels like I've been bashed over the head with a sledgehammer and my skull has smashed into thousands of tiny jig saw pieces.

I squeeze my eyes shut and clench my teeth to try and hold back the cries of pain building up in my throat. I grasp a handful of the sheet I'm sat underneath with my left hand and twist it vigorously.

'_What the hell happened last night?' _my conscience moans even though it sends more waves of pain crashing against my skull.

'_Did they finally decide to oper WAIT!...'. _My whole body stops in one brief moment as I process the thought in my mind.

…Sheets?

I don't have sheets on my bed.

My eyes snap open and at first I don't whether I should be petrified or relieved.

Instead of crumbling, dull grey concrete bricks I'm surrounded by warm chestnut coloured walls. The cold stone floor has been replaced by immaculate mahogany wood and to my right I see a large wooden Victorian style door half open, and inside…

…Is that a shower? I practically throw myself off of the bed (my legs getting tangled in with the sheets through the process) however my conscience stops me before I can do so.

'_Jeez Ebony, not now for Christ sake, bigger things to deal with don't you think?' _I hang my head and sink back into the bed, untangling my legs from the covers and placing my hands in my lap, sulking like a small child who had just been scolded.

'_What's a matter with you Ebony?' _my conscience continues

'_You don't where you are, whose room this is…whether they're dangerous or not for starters and yet that's all you can think about at the moment is whether you stink? Bloody hell your father would lock you up in the cage right now if he was here, So I suggest you get your finger out your ass…or in this case your armpits and find out where the heck you are…without getting killed.' _

I keep picking at my finger nails. My conscience had a mind of her own and she wasn't blunt with things which I hate but she was never wrong which I hate even more.

A ray of light comes in through the enormous Palladian window to the left of the huge oak double bed I'm perched on. At first it hurts, I haven't seen the sun in so long that my eyes burn and tear from just a quick glance but they quickly adjust and I stare out of the window, allowing my arms to bask in the wamrth

My conscience stands arms folded tapping her foot impatiently so I reluctantly pull back the sheets and slowly ease off the bed. The mahogany floor is warm on my feet and feels heavenly compared to the uneven cold stone floor in my cell.

As I creep over towards the bedroom door I walk past a chest of drawers (also made of mahogany) and on it I see a picture frame. Unconsciously I retrieve the frame from the drawers and examine it.

Any other girl with one glance would have been star struck by the seven indescribably georgous boys in the photo and then would of became incredibly envious towards the four equally as beautiful girls squished in between them. But not me, I'm only hung up on two of the boys and not because I thought they were handsome (even though they were) but because I swear I've seem them before.

The one on the left is just a little bit taller than the other. His face and body are chiselled to perfection, outlining every cheekbone and muscle. He's wearing a white t-shirt that clings to his biceps and compliments his warm honey coloured skin. His hair is a very dark brown shade and is tied back in a low pony tail which I found kind of sexy. His face looks harsh and his smile forced (he definitely wasn't the life of the party).

The other boy however, his face is a lot softer. He's only about an inch or two smaller than the other guy but his muscles are equally as impressive. He has the same coffee brown hair however his is cut up short and his skin is just a shade or two lighter. He's wearing a grey t-shirt and has his arm draped over a little blonde girl with insanely curly hair and a face so innocent even an angel would be jealous. Looking at his arm slung casually over the girl's shoulder I for some reason feel a small pang of jealousy deep in my stomach. I shake off the overwhelming feeling by studying the boy's gentle face. His face is too flawlessly chiselled and his eyes are a hypnotizing toffee colour that I could stare at for hours and as I do everything in my head snaps and I remember.

I remember slick telling me about his crazy evolution theory and his need for my soulfinder, the soldiers going crazy talking about a break in, me almost killing slick then three hot guys and some girl bursting into the room and…

My hand goes straight to my neck and I feel a small bump no bigger than a pip.

'_That bitch drugged me!' _my conscience screams. No wonder I had woken up all groggy.

I am now in full on predator mode ready to slaughter anyone who gets in my way. I put the frame back on the chest and continuing walking to the door, making as little noise as possible. I ease the door open just a crack and peek outside. The landing is clear. I pull the door open the rest of the way and luckily the hinges don't make any noises.

I creep outside and easy enough I locate a wooden staircase less than twenty feet away from me. Cautiously I begin tip toeing towards it, eyes and ears fully alert.

I'm literally only four feet away from the stairs when I hear a cluster of voices coming from below me. I stop instantly, my right foot still half raised in the air and listen.

"I don't need your help going to the toilet!", one was a girl and judging from her small, soft voice she was only tiny in physique.

"I don't care Sky, there's some physco ass girl upstairs who has a thing for needles so whether you like it or not I'm gonna be your toilet escort for today", number two was a guy. Physcho ass girl…did he mean me?

"She's asleep!"

"People wake up!"…Seriously was he on about me?

"Urghhh!... Tell him Will"

"Just let her go to toilet Zed, Lowe gave her at least three sedatives she won't wake up for a while yet and if it makes you feel better you can wait by here". So there were three altogether, taking the girl out was going to be easy especially if they let her up here on her own, then it's just the two guys, they might be a little harder to get rid of but nothing I can't handle.

"Alright…but I swear to god Sky if you're not down here in five minutes I'll drag you down whether your still peeing or not". Five minutes huh?... I could snap her neck and dispose of the other two in five minutes, maybe six depending on how well they put up a fight.

'_Unless…'_ my conscience counters.

'_Don't kill her… use her as leverage. Even if you do kill her you have those two to deal with and they'll definitely put up a fight and then what? There were more than just three in that photo Ebony how do you know there wont be more downstairs? So… make a trade.'_

I nod my head in approval, it was a smart idea and after all that was my father always taught me,

'_Strength counts for nothing if you're not smart enough to use it'._

The first thump of footsteps ascending the stairs was my signal to move. I silently but hastily retreat backwards until my hand comes into with something cold and circular. I twist it and a door opens up behind me into…a bathroom?

'_huh?...what are the odds'_ my conscience even seems surprised by our sudden pot of luck. I close the door behind me and wait silently with my back pushed up against the wall. As her footsteps close in I recite the plan repeatedly in my head.

_Grab her from behind; kick the door shut, left hand around her neck, right covering her mouth_

The door swings open and my plan is now in full action. She steps further into bathroom still unaware of my presence and I don't waste any time studying her physique. I lunge off the wall and wrap my left arm tightly around her neck pulling her backwards so I can kick the door shut behind me quickly before slamming my right hand over her mouth to muffle her screams.

Her breath is warm against my palm as she tries screaming for help and I wrap my arm tighter around her neck to stop her from scrambling to get loose practically crushing her throat. She stops the pain obviously to much for her and I press my face against her ear, her wild blond curls tickling my cheek.

"I suggest you stay still or I'll break your ribs", Instantly she stills in my grip.

"Good, now I'm going to move my hand if you scream I'll snap your neck understand?", She nods her head and I lower my hand from her mouth cautiously.

"What do you want?" Her voice is quiet and timid.

"You're gonna get me out of here". She laughed at that, one of those short cocky laughs

"How'd you expect me to do that?...I cant exactly open the door for you when your stangling me" I smile even though she can't see it, she was sarcastic I liked her a little more now.

"By playing pretty hostage"

**So I know this chapter was really long but it kind of makes up for the missed Sunday I never updated on and I'm really sorry again but make sure to still favourite 3 x**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note:**_** hey guys as always enjoy this new chapter **** and remember to share freeing Ebony with all your friends **

**Chapter 9**

**Ebony**

Okay so getting the girl to play pretty little hostage was easier said than done.

I had imagined things would have run more smoothly in my head.

Sure she would have been a little resistant at first and probably try screaming for help again which would of resulted in me shutting her up somehow, worst case scenario me breaking one of her delicate little arms, a message she definitely wouldn't forget. But she would eventually come around (mainly out of fear) and agree to play hostage. And from there I would have traded her life for my freedom, made my way to Amsterdam, found my father and…

…well I hadn't figured that part out yet.

But like I said already easier said than done and instead of playing the feeble little victim trying to call for help like I had imagined she would, the stupid, annoying pixie decided she wanted to play the hero.

I had my left arm still locked securely around her throat pinning her neck against my shoulder. My right hand was no longer clasped against her mouth slamming it shut, instead I had grasped her arm and twisted it behind her back putting slight pressure on it, too little to actually break it but enough to keep her paralysed while I spoke. I pushed my face deeper into the curly blonde bush that was her hair and whispered into her ear

"We have exactly 3 minutes and 18 seconds until your little friend comes upstairs to get you so let's make this quick. This is how things are going to go, we're gonna walk out of here and downstairs like this"

I shook my arm marginally to indicate to her I meant with my arm still wrapped around her throat.

"You in front and me behind, you tell me how many are downstairs and what rooms they're in and after that you keep your mouth shut. If you try anything I'll snap your neck, if your friends try anything…I'll still snap your neck so you'd better warn them before hand…understand?"

…silence

"I said understand?"

Still nothing.

Was this girl seriously ignoring me? Had everything I has just said to her gone in the one ear and straight out the frikin other or was she just trying to purposely piss me the hell off because seeing as I was already pretty pissed from waking up in a room I've never been in before then finding out I'd been drugged and to top it all off getting called a psycho she was doing a damn good job.

"_Don't bite Ebony…" _my conscience warns but it's too late my tempers already got the best of me.

"ANSWER ME!" as I scream at the girl not even processing the thought that I had just practically announced my awakening to whoever else was in the house and whether or not they were on their way upstairs to investigate. I pull my head out of her messy hair and unconsciously without thinking my grip around her neck loosens and before I can even comprehend what I'm doing the girl leans her head forward and in one quick motion throws it backwards so her skull comes smashing into my face sending an explosion of hot intense pain spreading from my nose throughout my entire face.

"ARGHHHH!"

The sudden harsh contact sends me hurtling backwards until my back comes into contact with the door. Tears are streaming from my eyes uncontrollably and I can feel a warm moist liquid building up on my lips and seeping into my mouth.

I grasp hold of the cold brass door knob for balance as I feel the dizziness coursing through my head spread its way down to my legs making them buckle beneath me. My free hand instinctively moves to my nose and grasps onto it tightly to try and minimise the fiery pain pulsing through it.

"You bitc…" I begin spitting the words out through gritted teeth but my talking is cut off short when I open my eyes and see the blonde girl stood opposite me 5ft away holding…scissors?

"_Where the hell did she get a pair of scissors from?" _my conscience whines.

Instantly I forget about the excruciating pain still building up in my nose and forehead, now all my attention is focused on this girl. Slowly I lower my hand from my nose; even though I know that it's covered in blood I don't bother looking. That was the second rule of fighting

"_Never break eye contact"_ my conscience recites.

I push myself off of the door knob into a standing position. Even though my legs still feel unstable beneath my weight I release my grasp on the knob and take a step forward towards the girl. She doesn't take any steps backwards to keep the distance between us; instead she just raises the pair of scissors higher and stretches them out further towards me.

"_Be smart about this Ebony, remember strength counts for nothing if you're not smart enough to use it" _I nod silently to my conscience and for the first time since she came into the bathroom I allow myself to study the girl and the only word I can form in my head to describe her would be…

…angelic.

She was only small in physique I would say barely 5ft maybe just pushing 5'1. Her hair was a golden waterfall of tight blonde curls that hung perfectly just above her waist and complimented her flawless ivory skin. Her eyes were a piercing blue colour, the same colour as bouquet of forget me nots and her cheeks were a soft subtle pink colour. In all she was beautiful.

"_Getting off track Ebony"_ my conscience warns and she's right.

I looked back towards the girl's hands and examine them.

For starters they were shaking which meant that she was scared and considering that she had the balls to be sarcastic to me and then head butt me I doubt that I'm the thing that's scaring her which left the only other possible answer being that she was scared to use the scissors and hurt someone, and judging from the whole innocent look she had going on didn't seem that impossible.

"Drop the scissors kid"

"I'm not a kid". Even with her having the upper hand seeing as she was the one with the scissors she still sounded petrified. I take another step forward towards her and again she pushes the scissors further towards me.

"Do you honestly have the guts to do it" I don't stop now I keep walking towards her until the tip of the scissors is pressed against my chest.

"Do you?..." I watch as her eyes widen in shock as I close the gap between us even further allowing the scissors to penetrate my top and then my skin. Her eyes follow the thin line of blood trailing down my chest and momentarily her grip on the scissors loosen and that's when I attack.

Fleetly I step backwards allowing the tip of the scissors to exit my chest and before the girl has time to raise her head I grab the end of the scissors (slicing my hand through the process) and yank them out of her hold.

"_1 minute 26 seconds till that boy comes looking for her" _my conscience chants.

While I am briefly distracted by my conscience's short commentary the girl makes a sly break for the door. She's fast but I'm a lot faster and I quickly catch up to her at the top of the staircase. My left hand slams down hard over her mouth just as I see her take in a deep breath ready to scream for help. My right hand holding the scissors goes straight to her throat and I position them underneath her chin, allowing the tip to dig in a little, it won't puncture her skin but it will cause a lot of discomfort if she tries moving again.

Her breathing has increased greatly and I can feel her tears falling onto my wrists. She tilts her head back to try and move her neck away from the tip of the scissors but I just raise them back into position.

"Now listen up speedy, we have exactly 47 seconds to get downstairs so I suggest unless you want your head to become a sheesh kebab you don't try that again got It?... I suggest you answer this time."

"I…I under…understand" Her voice is barely audible and sounds so beaten… that makes me smile.

"Good now let's go". We begin making our way down the staircase and as we get to the bottom I can start to hear voices coming from nearby. I take my hand away from speedy's mouth and move it to her waist grasping it tightly.

"How many are there altogether?" I keep my voice a low whisper and I have to press my face even deeper into her hair this time just to make sure she can hear me.

"11 not including me"

Jesus Christ I wasn't expecting that many

"How many are girls?"

"4"

Shit 7 of them were guys, I'm glad I listened to my conscience now I wouldn't of been able to fight my way out of that.

"_Remember though Eb"_ my conscience rings in

"_Stay on your toes… trust no one to live another day"_ she was right there was no telling whether they would stay true to their word I had to stay vigilant.

"Are they all in the same room?"

"Yes"

"Which one…point". She raises her arm in the air and using her short skinny middle finger points down the end of a long hall to our left indicating a room at the end with the door shut.

I push her forward and we begin shuffling across the mahogany floor towards the end of the hall. As we get closer to the door the voices get more understandable and soon I can make sense of the conversation taking place on the other side of the door.

"Are me, Will and Phoenix the only ones who see sense in this bloody house?!" hey it was big mouth, five minutes my ass.

"Calm down Zed I understand that you three are weary of her staying here but it's only temporary, only until the net can find a more secure location"

"Temporary, Saul she shouldn't be here at all, she's a danger to all of us and should be locked up just like her father"

Locked up like my father huh?...like hell!. Whichever bitch said that was gonna see just how dangerous I could be.

"_After all you're always more entertaining when you're angry" _my conscience states gleefully and I can't help but grin.

"Open the door" Speedy twists the knob and pushes the door open into a brightly lit dining area.

"Damn Sky is that you… Shit sorry I forgot to come get you". So that was her name…Sky?...

…nah I liked speedy better. I push her further indicating her to start walking and we both enter the room. I make sure I announce my own presence

"That's okay…I took care of it for you" Everyone's eyes go straight to me and then to the scissors digging into speedy's throat. As I survey each wide eyed individual I see that all colour has drained from their faces especially big mouth's who now looks as pale as a ghost.

"After all…" I continue

"There's some physco ass girl upstairs and we wouldn't want poor little Sky to get hurt would we?" I can't help but laugh at my own sarcasm and I feel a large sinister grin spread across my face.

"_Don't get cocky Ebony"_ But right now I'm too amused by big mouth's expression that's gone from being in utter shock and bewilderment to savage caveman who's just lost his stick to even pay the slightest attention to my conscience.

Big mouth's eyes blaze an unhealthy blood colour and I can see he's grinding his teeth. This dude's got bigger anger issues than me. He takes a step forward towards me and Sky

"I swear to god let her…"

"Uh buh buh buh buh" I take a step back and pull Sky backwards with me digging the scissors deeper into her throat. She lets out a small whimper and big mouth stops dead in his tracks.

"Not so fast. Come any close and I might get distracted, my hand might just…"I drag the scissors along Sky's neck drawing a thin trail of blood. Sky continues whimpering and big mouth stands there looking ready to kill me

"…slip"

"_Ebony don't go too far"_, my conscience pesters.

"What do you want?" I shift my gaze to the right and see a women walking towards me, roughly in her 20's I'd say with short choppy hair.

"It's okay…" she raises his hands in the air in a sign of surrender.

"My name is Lowe Ebony and that girl your holding is very important to this family so please tell me what is it that you want, maybe we can make a trade"

A trade?... was this girl reading my mind?...no there's no way my shields are always up. I probably should of double checked but there was just something about Lowe that I couldn't help but trust.

" I don't want to hurt her" I meant that, I hated hurting people who didn't deserve it and to be fair Sky did seem like a nice person not like the drunk women beaters who I usually come across but I wanted freedom.

"I know you don't so what do you want?", Lowe was beginning to walk closer towards me and uncontrollably I could feel my own legs moving towards her.

"_Ebony!"_My conscience screams

"Let me go and you can have her", the gap between me and Lowe was getting smaller and smaller

"Okay, okay that's fair enough Ebony we'll let you go, I'll tell the net that I deemed you an innocent victim in all of this… is that okay"

I shake my head unable to speak everything just seemed to good to be true. I couldn't help but smile at Lowe and she mirrored it. We were now millimetres apart, the only thing between us was Sky

"Just pass me the scissors then and you can go Ebony".

"_Ebony don't!", _I don't even acknowledged my conscience now I know I can trust Lowe. I move the scissors away from Sky's throat and place them into Lowe's palm. She smiles at me, sweet and genuine and without even asking it of me I release my harsh grasp on Sky's waist and she goes running towards big mouth.

"Thank you Ebony" and with the final saying of my name it felt as if all the lights in my head just got switched back on and I suddenly realised I had just made the biggest mistake my father had always warned me of.

_How are you supposed to make a trade without leverage?_

And I had just given away my leverage…and the worst part was I hadn't even realised I was doing it.

Scratch that the even worst part was I had left my back open to attack.

"_Turn around!"_, before I can even process my conscience's words I feel a warm strong hand grasp the right side of my neck and plunge something into the other.

_SHIT! ….they did it again._

I feel the needle being pulled out of my neck and I turn to find myself face to face with the dude with the pony tail.

He towers over me with a smug look on his face and his arms folded.

'_What the hell'…_I think to myself

'_If I'm gonna wake up groggy in the morning so are you'_

And using all the strength still left in me that was keeping standing I punch pony tail square in the face sending him flying backwards onto the floor and as he falls I do as well in sync.

The darkness engulfs me before I even hit the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors note: Hey guys so I'm so sorry I haven't uploading in such a long time I went to Venice for a whole month: O ! It was absolutely amazing and I'm so sad it's over but I'm so happy I'm back because that means more freeing Ebony**____**! And as a treat I want you guys to choose whose point of view I tell the next chapter from and it will be uploaded no later than next Sunday. I'm so happy for the new follows and favourites and of course your guy's comments they mean the world and I'm so grateful you guys didn't give up on me after not posting for god knows how long. You guys are incredible I love you so much 3 xoxoxoxo**_


End file.
